


How Dare You

by Blueforgottenrose, SweetAcidKisses666



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueforgottenrose/pseuds/Blueforgottenrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAcidKisses666/pseuds/SweetAcidKisses666
Summary: In the middle of November, there was a new student. His name was, Alexander Hamilton. And by the looks of it, someone might have a crush, and it's not just Alex.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan/ Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. New Kid

I’m John Laurens... in the place to be, two pints of apple juice but I’m working on three...Oh, sorry I got carried away. What was I doing again? Oh, yeah, I was introducing myself. I’m John Laurens, I’m 15, and I started my freshman year of high school about three months ago.

**Johns’ PoV**

Yesterday, my homeroom teacher told me we were getting a new transfer student from somewhere in the Caribbean. I didn’t pay much attention because I was too busy doodling pictures of one of my best friends, Peggy, in my notebook. But today when I got to first period, the teacher walked in with a student that I didn’t recognize but I wasn’t sure if that was because I was falling asleep at my desk or if it was because that was the new student. My second guess was correct, it  _ was _ the new student. I didn’t know why but I thought he was kind of cute.

“What’s your name?” asks the teacher.

“My name is Alexander Hamilton,” the boy said proudly.

“Alright, who is going to show Alexander around the school?” The teacher looks around the room and sees no volunteers. So he randomly chooses someone from the room. “John? John!?”

I sat up straight in my seat, stifling a yawn. “Yeah, yes?” I answer tiredly as I blink back and forth between my teacher to the new student. 

“You will be showing Alexander around school today, it also seems the two of you have the same class schedules.”

“Oh, ok,” I responded, still trying to fight a yawn.

“Alexander, why don’t you go take a seat next to John.” says the teacher as he points to the seat to the right of me. “Today will just be a social day.”

Alexander walks down the aisle next to me while I stare at my desk and start to lightly blush for what I thought to be no reason. He sets down his backpack next to his desk and opens it to grab his pen and notebook. He turns to look at me and says, “My name is Alexander but, you can call me Alex,” he grinned. “Your name is John, right?”

I look up from my desk to see the cute boy sitting next to me. “Yeah, that’s my name.” I grin back,“ but some people call me by my last name, Laurens. You can use whichever you like or both.”

“Alright. Since we have the same schedule would you mind telling me what it is?” He gave a meek smile.

“Sure, first we have homeroom which is here, second is math, third we have history, fourth English, and fifth is my personal favourite, science. Any classes after that are extras like theatre, art, creative writing, and languages. Each of the mandatory classes are about an hour-long while extras can be from thirty to forty-five minutes long.”

He looked at me with excitement. “There’s a creative writing class?” 

I lean back slightly. “Yeah, it can be easy or difficult depending on the professors.”

“Uh, how do I sign up for it?”

I lean over. “You just go to the office and ask to enrol in the extra class you want. Also, extras can be every day or every other day depending on how many you’re taking.”

“Is there anything else I should know?”

“Well, there is a forty-five-minute break between the end of school and the start time for the first extra classes. They should have given you a key when you got here with a letter and a number on it.”

He pressed his lips together “Yeah but, where are the dorms?”

“They are the taller buildings next to the cafeteria. There are 26 buildings and 100 rooms in each building. You’ll also most likely have a roommate.”

“Okay, sorry for asking all of these questions.”

“It’s alright a few months ago I was the same way with my friend, Aaron, he’s a year above us.” I give him a reassuring smile. The bell rang, and I was startled not realizing that I had been talking with Alex through the end of class. “Well that’s the bell,” I state dumbly, packing up my things, “We have to get to our next class in the next ten minutes or we’ll be late, and if you’re late to class the teacher gives you an extra assignment or something. Since you’re new, I bet they won’t hold it against you for the first week or so.” He nodded and finished packing up his things.

We walk out of the classroom and I point around showing Alex where things are and which buildings are which. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something. In between third and fourth period is lunch. We get half an hour to go to the store, cafeteria or home to eat lunch.”

“Thanks, I was starting to worry that we would have to wait until after our fifth-period class to eat.”

I laughed, “Yeah, that wouldn’t be fun.”

**~Skip to third period~**


	2. The Squad

**Johns’ PoV**

I walk into the classroom with Alex when from the corner of the room I hear “HEYYYY” from two very familiar voices. I look over and it’s none other than two of my best friends, Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette. I head over to the corner forgetting that Alex was still following me around. 

“Who’s the kid?” Laf asks.

Herc looks behind me to get a better look.

I look back realizing that Alex is still with me. “Oh yeah, this is Alex. He's a new student from the Caribbean. I’m showing him around the school.” I bring him forward to meet the group. “Alex, this is Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Alex says with a smile.

“Désolé, je ne parle pas anglais.” Responds Lafayette in an attempt to mess with him.

Hercules starts to snicker but is cut off by Alex.

“Désolé, je ne savais pas. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.” Alex says with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Damn, okay, sorry. I’m Marquis de Lafayette.”

“Yeah,” I cut in “he can be a jerk sometimes. But, he’s cool.” I look over to Alex, but he is still smiling.

“I knew he spoke English when we walked in. I just decided to play along to see the look on his face.”

Hercules and Lafayette both looked impressed. Laf walked over to Alex and put his arm around his shoulder. “You’re going to be fun to have around,” he says in his French accent. “John, I announce that Alexander is now a part of the squad.”

Alex looks surprised when he hears these words and there are  _ tears  _ falling down his cheeks.

“Alex? Did I say something wrong, mon ami?”

He wipes the tears from his cheeks with his sleeve. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just that I've never really had a group of friends before.” He smiles at us and I can feel the heat begin to crawl up my neck.

I turned around quickly, hoping nobody had already seen me blushing.

**~The bell rings~**

I take a seat and watch as the teacher walks into the classroom. He addresses the class announcing his presence and starts class by talking about the revolutionary war. He uses so much detail that I feel like I’m actually there, even though it’s just a history lesson.

During a five minute break, he gives us to catch up on notes Alex taps on my shoulder. “What do we do if we already have everything down?”

I look at him with wide eyes “ _ Are you serious?! How are you already caught up on the notes?” _ but I don’t say that to him. Instead, I say “Well when I’m done I usually just stare off into space. But, you can ask me questions if you have any. They can be about anything.”

He thinks for a second on what he might want to ask me. “What is our teachers’ name and why does he look so familiar?”

“Well, his name is Mr Washington. He is one of the history professors, the principal, and the football coach. So, you probably saw him in the brochure before coming here.”

“Ooh, I guess that does make a little more sense.” He glances at my paper. “John, are you behind on the notes?”

“No, why do you ask?” I look at his desk and he has three full pages of writing.

“I was just wondering. Do you think I went overboard?” He holds out his pages for me to see. 

“I think you might have gone a  _ little _ overboard,” I start to smile. “You’re brilliant aren’t you Alex?”

“I don’t think I’m that smart. I just overthink and I like to write.”

Washington walks down the middle of our aisle and looks at me then at Alex. “I don’t think I recognize you,” he continues to glare at him, “Are you a part of my class?”

Alex looks up at the teacher nervously “Yes, I’m new to the school. I arrived here today.”

Washington stopped glaring at him and responded with, “Oh, well why didn’t you tell me you were the new student?.” He looked genuinely excited when he found out but I didn’t have a clue why. “Would you like to introduce yourself to the class and tell us a few things about yourself?”

“Sure I wouldn’t mind.” He walked up to the front of the room and turned to face the class. “I am Alexander Hamilton, I’m thirteen, I’m from Saint Kitts and Nevis in the Caribbean, and I speak fluently in English, French, ASL, and Spanish.”

I couldn’t help but think about how young he is. He’s only  _ thirteen!! _ Also, how does he know so many languages?

**~There it is. There’s the bell~**


	3. Lunch

**Johns’ PoV**

I’m pretty sure that Laf caught a glimpse of me blushing at Alex but I won’t bring it up just to be safe. I go and grab our usual table in the cafeteria with Alex by my side and the two love birds following close behind. After I got the table I noticed things were a little off. The two madly in love boyfriends weren’t sitting next to each other. Herc was sitting to the left of me and Laf was sitting to the right of Alex, with us in the middle. Lafayette was definitely planning something.

“So Alex,” I tried to start a conversation, “how are you liking your first day?”

“I think that it’s amazing because I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to show me around my new school.” He said grinning.

I get a little flustered but continue to speak. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course.” He reaches his hand into his backpack to grab his lunch but he comes out empty-handed. “Uh oh…”

“What is it?” Hercules yells from the other side of me.

“I may have left my lunch in the fridge at home,” he says with a disappointed look on his face.

“Don’t fret mon ami I’ll share some of my lunch with you. I always pack extra in case I get hungry during my classes.”

Herc and I are trying our hardest to keep ourselves from laughing out loud so instead our cheeks are puffy and tears are falling from the sides of our eyes. We were holding our laughs back so much that I accidentally snorted and so did Hercules.

Laf opens his backpack to reveal half a baguette and like ten juice boxes. “Would you like some bread and juice?” He offers, holding out a piece of bread in one hand and a grape flavoured juice box in the other.

Alex giggled at what had just happened and took the food from Laf’s hand. “Thanks for sharing Laf.”

I didn’t notice until now but Laf and Hercules have been slowly pushing Alex and me closer together.  _ How could I not notice him getting closer to me every few minutes?? _ But I guess It was too late to tell them to scoot over because other people were crowding the table and it was almost full. I just continued eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich like nothing was wrong. But the longer it continued the harder it became to ignore. That’s when I was so relieved when the bell rang.  _ We were almost touching. Did he notice that we were getting closer? If he did, did he not care? Was he enjoying being closer to me? Why are there so many questions running through my head!? _

**~Skip to after fifth period~**

English and Science went by quickly today. I also found out that Alex is a natural at reading and writing. He picked up the book we’ve been reading for two months and caught up to us in thirty minutes. He even did the homework for tonight while we were in class. I haven’t been able to get the homework done in class once since we started school, or a least not in English. Also in science, we were talking about marine life. I got so lost in jotting everything my teacher said down in my notebook, I didn’t even notice that the bell had rung. Alex was even tapping on my shoulder and calling my name.

“Hey, Alex I’ll meet you in front of our homeroom after the forty-five-minute break. I’m going back to my dorm for now.” I look at him and hope he doesn’t get lost. “Do you think you can find your dorm by yourself?

“Yeah, I should be able to find it. I know the basic location and how to get there.” He shines one of his bright smiles at me and walks away.

I walk off in the direction of the dorms with Lafayette and Hercules, taking our shortcut through the gated football field.

**Alex’s PoV**

I walk over to the water fountain before heading over to the dorms because the only thing I’ve had to drink today is the juice box that Laf gave me and that was back at lunch. After I’m done getting a drink I pull the fading golden key from my pocket to look at the building and room number inscribed on it.  _ Building Q, room seventy-six. _

I made my way up the stairs to the floor with my room number on it. I walked around the entire floor looking for my room but I couldn’t seem to find it. Until I realized it was the door next to the stairwell where I had started in the first place. I look at the key once more to make sure this is the right room. And sure enough, it is and I’m just completely blind.

I put the key in nervously wondering who I’ll end up having as a roommate. That is until I turn the doorknob and there he is, lying on the couch with his eyes closed and headphones blaring. I walk over to make sure it’s him and sure enough, it is. There’s no way I could mistake someone as cute as him for someone else. That curly brown hair he keeps tied up, the light freckles that cover his entire face, that caramel tanned skin, and the smile I’ll never forget.


	4. Roommates

**Alex’s POV**

_ He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep. But then again he always looks like that. I guess I should wake him up so he knows that I’m his roommate. _ I set my backpack down next to the coffee table,  crouched down, and leaned  over to wake him up.  I felt a familiar heat crawl up my neck when I realized how close my face was to his.

I put my hand on his shoulder and  softly called  his name. “John? John?” I shook him gently.

**John’s POV**

I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see that Laf and Herc came to wake me up before the bell rang. But when I opened my eyes to see a boy only inches from my face, I sat up, feeling my cheeks flush in recognition. Pulling my headphones down to rest on my neck, I stammered out a response.

“A-Alex?! How did- what are you doing in my dorm?”

“Um, well, the thing is, I’m your roommate. Sorry for waking you up. I just uh, well I wanted to tell you.” He sounded nervous but I could hear the undertones of excitement creeping into his speech. 

I stood from my seat on the couch, Alex following in suit. “So, um, where do I put my stuff?”

It took me a few seconds to collect myself and show him around the dorm and where to put his belongings. I still couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that the new guy who is undeniably attractive was now my roommate.  _ I had to tell someone. Maybe Peggy? No, she’d go and tell her sisters everything. Laf and Herc? I don’t think so, they’d just laugh it off and tell me that I've got a crush on him. And I don’t. Do I? No of course not. That's a ridiculous notion, I’m straight. Straight as a stick. _


	5. One, Two, Three

**~Later that day. About 4:45 pm~**

**John’s POV**

I was just finishing up my last class of the day, art, when one of my best friends, Peggy, shows up. “Hey, John. How’s your day going?”

“Well, I guess it’s been a little weird…”

She pulls a chair up to the table where I was packing up. “Yeah? Tell me about it- and don’t leave anything out. I want the juicy details!”

I look at her then back at my bag sighing. “Can it wait till we get back to my dorm?” I ask, a little strained.

She nods her head as she quickly gets up from the chair and grabs at my wrist. “What are we waiting for? I need to know!” Peggy was sprinting up to my room, key in hand, with me trailing pretty far behind. She unlocked the door and threw her stuff onto the couch. “Hey, did he move the tea- oh, never mind it’s right here,” she laughs to herself. She starts some tea on the stove and moves onto the couch. 

I got to my dorm room when I heard Peggy talking to herself through the door. “You know I'm starting to think you're actually crazy.” 

Peggy is staring at me so intensely that I thought that she was trying to burn holes in my eyes or something. 

“What are you staring at?” I ask, setting my stuff beside the couch.

“Spill it. ALL of it.”

“Well, I guess it started this morning in our homeroom. There's a new kid and the teacher put me in charge of showing him around. But, the weird thing was that we had the same class schedule. Then, in third period he met the guys and they all got along well. And did you know I’m the only person out of my friends that doesn’t speak french?” I said with a huff. “But that’s beside the point. Then, during lunch, I noticed that Laf and Herc where pushing Alex and me-”

“Wait! Who’s Alex?”

“He's the new kid I was talking about. Anyway, Laf and Herc were pushing us closer and closer at lunch which is weird because they always sit next to each other. After the regular classes, I came back here to catch up on a bit of sleep and listen to some music. When I was starting to wake up I had assumed at first that it was Laf that came to wake me up for the class but it was Alex.” I finished, knowing that my cheeks were probably pink.

“How’d he get into your dorm?” She interrogated, standing from her seat on the couch and checking on her tea.

“Well, turns out that he’s my roommate. And also…” I was going to tell her the _other thing_ , but I changed my mind in fear she might blab to one of her sisters.

“What is it, John?” She asks looking over her shoulder, with a mix of confusion and concern on her face.

“Nothing it’s just that… you left your black beanie here last week and I thought I should tell you because you look a bit unusual without it.” I give her a small smirk and walked off to the bedroom to grab it for her. I come out of the room, holding her charcoal-coloured, woven hat and I toss it at the curly-haired girl.

“So, this is where it’s been. I’ve been looking for it all over my dorm. Betsy came over the other day and freaked out because my entire dorm was a mess,” she ranted as she walked back to her seat sipping her tea.

**~Earlier in the day. A little after 3:05 pm~**

**Alex’s POV**

I could feel the nervousness creep into my body when I thought of my extra class. Considering I wouldn’t have any of my friends with me like I usually have all day, I should be fine. This class, creative writing, is my strong suit.

But of course, the teacher had to do something to make it more difficult for me. “Alright everyone, assuming that you all did last nights’ assignment, I want you all to get into pairs and share your essays.”

I looked around the room for anyone to partner up with but to no prevail. After a few minutes or so, the room started to get noisy as people were beginning to read aloud. But, I was still at my desk looking around like a lost deer. As soon as I was about to get up to tell the teacher that I didn’t have a partner and that I was new to this class, I felt a light double-tap on my right shoulder. When I turn around I see this stunning girl wearing a light pink hoodie with matching shoes, black leggings, and a white scarf.

“You must be new,” she said with a soft smile.

“How could you tell?” I huffed in amusement.

“Well it doesn’t look like you’ve done the homework and it also looks like you don't have any friends. At least in this class.”

“Wow, your observation skills are incredible. I’m Alexander Hamilton and you are…?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m Angelica Schuyler. If you would like we could be partners since you don’t know anybody else in this class.”

“That would be great,” I simper with relief. 

After pairing up with Angelica, I start to lose track of time while making jokes and talking about ourselves. I hear the bell ring and rush to collect my things so that I can walk out with Angelica. As we were walking out of the class I hear someone calling for Angelica’s attention. 

I look down the corridor in the direction of the attention-seeking voice and I spot another marvellously dressed girl. Her outfit consisted of colourful flower patterned leggings, light grey shoes, like Angelicas, a blue button-up, long-sleeved shirt, and a long white scarf. The girl jogs over to the spot where Angelica and I are standing, and she stops for a second, bending over with her hands on her knees, catching her breath. “Angie I made...it. I… caught up to you in time.” After a few more moments of standing there and taking deep breaths, she took her eyes off of Angelica and shifted her attention over to me.

“Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton,” I beam once more, seeing an opportunity to make another friend.

“Oh, uh, Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she gives a gentle smile as she does a small curtsy.

I take my gaze off of Elizabeth to look over at Angelica, “Schuyler?”

Angelica gives a small nod, “She’s my sister.”

Elizabeth looks at me quickly to correct herself, “but if you don’t want to call me Elizabeth you can just call me Eliza.”

I mockingly hold out my hand to take hers’ kissing the top of it, “The pleasure is mine.”


	6. Thunder Pt.1

**~Friday, December 16~**

Throughout the day I had started to notice the big, dark clouds gathering near the school and I didn’t like the feeling I was getting.  _ It looks like it might rain tonight, or maybe even hail _ .

“Alex, it looks like it’s going to rain tonight,” John says looking away from the window and back at his science notes.

“I really hope it doesn’t,” I look out the window nervously towards the giant clouds. The dark grey clouds outside started to worry me because if you haven’t already guessed I have astraphobia or ‘fear of thunder’. “Do you really think that it’s going to rain tonight John?” I ask a little nervous.

“Well yeah, don’t you see those clouds outside? I think it’s definitely going to rain.” He looked outside and pointed at the clouds to show me. “See that? That’s a cumulonimbus, that means that it’s going to rain. We might even have some thunder and lightning.”

I start to shake slightly in my seat after his last words. But I couldn’t help but be afraid of the night ahead.

**~Later that night, about 8:00 pm~**

The darker the clouds became the more worried I got. I absolutely did not want there to be thunder and lightning. Back when I lived in the Caribbean it would rain all the time. I didn’t mind it though just as long as there wasn't thunder and lighting.

John and I were playing a very aggressive game of go fish when it started to rain. When I heard the rain start to gently patter against the window I shivered slightly.

“Are you ok Alex?” John asked, looking a little concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine it’s just that in the Caribbean when it rains it’s warm and humid instead of cold.” I place my cards on the table and put my hands on the sides of my arms and move them up and down in an effort to create friction. 

“I’ve got extra blankets in the room if you want,” John started to get up from his spot on the couch.

“No, no it’s fine. I’ll be fine. This is nothing.” I smile at him and act as if I’m no longer phased by the cold weather. Our game of Go Fish was coming to an end as I was starting to nod off where I was sitting on the floor.

“Alex, come on let’s get you into bed.” John could tell that I was tired and shook me slightly. 

It didn’t take me very long to get off the floor and into my warm bed with several blankets. After getting under the covers I start to drift off, assuming John does after turning on the night light.

**~12:00 am~**

I woke up abruptly to the cold biting at my skin. Though I thought I had enough blankets and that they were all tightly secured, I guess I was wrong. It seems that all three of my blankets have escaped my bed and fallen onto the floor leaving me with nothing but my pyjamas. I reach down in frustration to retrieve my blankets from the floor. As I come back up all I see is a bright flash of light followed with a small bit of my own confusion. The confusion comes from my forgetfulness of the storm that had been going on while I slept. 

After realizing what the flash of light was, it was too late. I had almost completely buried myself in my blankets when the glass rattled from the loud crash of thunder. I sat there in a tense bundle as I heard stirring from the bed across from mine.

~ ~ ~

The loud crash had caused John to wake up from his rest and look around the room in confusion. As he glanced around, he noticed that Alex’s blankets weren’t nearly as neat as they were when they went to bed. Now they were in a pile in a corner on top of the bed. John stared at the pile of blankets for a moment before realizing that in the centre of the pile sat a shaken Alex.

John contemplated on what to do as he watched Alex shiver under his covers unsure on how to approach him. After a moment of thinking, he reaches for his phone on his nightstand and plugs in his headphones. After plugging in his headphones, he turns on Motzart. He slips out of his bed then, walks over to Alex’s bed and slowly removes the covers from over his head.

Alex looks up to see John in front of him. The thunder strikes again and Alex jumps and trembles while shutting his eyes tight. 

John taps him on his shoulder and holds out his phone and headphones for Alex to take.

Alex shakes his head and refuses to take the item held out to him. “I’m fine,” he whispers in a hushed voice. 

John kneeled onto Alex’s bed and stuck the headphones into his ears so that the music would help block out the sound of thunder. 

Alex’s eyes lit up as this is the first time that anyone had ever done anything this nice for him. He gave a small, shy smile and nodded at John. Then lipped the words “Thank you” when John looked back at him.

John got up off the bed and grabbed Alex’s hand. He pulled him to his feet and put the comforter over his shoulders. John, still holding Alex’s hand, led him to the kitchen to make him a late-night snack and a hot cup of tea. John grabs a notepad and a pen to communicate with Alex while he listens to music. “What kind of tea do you like? Is there anything you want to eat?”

“I’m quite fond of chamomile if we have any. And toast with jelly?” Alex scribbles down on the piece of paper.

John looks back down at the paper and turns on the burner with the teapot on it. He looks around the tea drawer for the type requested. “Found it,” he whispers to himself as he pulls the tea out of the drawer and the two mugs from the cupboard. He also grabs the sugar and honey as that’s how he likes his, and he doesn’t know what Alex wants in his. 

Alex takes the finished tea and squeezes in a bit of honey and two spoonfuls of sugar. He stirs it for a second then takes a sip. As he’s taking a sip his cheeks start to flush. Alex realised something he might not have realized something before.


End file.
